Somewhat Fireproof
by SoVayne
Summary: Zatch and his friend Kei have just graduated from Sun City's Pokemon Training Academy. While facing many obstacles that challenge him emotionally and physically combines with the taming of a willful Pokegirl-Zatch realizes to be a trainer requires him to be fireproof-literally!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, People of Earth and beyond! :) I usually do it write fan fic though I enjoy reading it very much, (mostly because I pride original thinking and charactors) but I could not resist posting this Pokegirl story that friend and I have been co-writing on a different site. We have our own views on the Pokegirl world as you will probably catch very early on :) reviews appreciated, burn all you want I am flame retardant! **

**Chapter 1: Pity Party and Pokegirls!**

Zatch knew that the envelope clutched in his sweaty palms was his entire future written oh so meticulously on a certificate and that thought made his heart clench. For as long as he could remember, Zatch had lived in the shadow of his father Maeko Kaboyashi, a legendary pokegirl trainer. It had been the man's dying wish that his only son follow in his footsteps. So after being admitted in the prestigous Pokemon Trainer's Academy, he had spent the past three years laboring to do so, but it would prove that he posessed no natural talent for capturing and training pokegirls. Though passing the written studies with ease, he had been tried out on nearly every breed of pokegirl that PTA had to offer, from the delicate and passive Vulpix-to the fierce Charizard. No one seemed to click. Finally after one catastrophic go with a Pikachu that left the training field in charred shambles, his bestfriend lightly suggested that the professor should give Zatch pokeboy to train because Zatch was obviously bisexual. Zatch spent second quarter of his year with a togopei to assure the Dean that he would not be causing any more electrical fires.

"Zatch!" Zatch started at a familiar shout, he turned on his heel and looked back to see Kei hurrying in his direction. His bag bouncing on one shoulder while his other arm was held straight out and waving something red and shiny at him. "Zatch-I did it-I passed exam!" Zatch stepped back as Kei slid to a stop in front of him. To his dismay, Kei held out his hand to prove his story true-it was a pokeball. "My parents gave it to me as a graduation present," he said, waving it proudly in the air above his blonde head. "I am going to PTA nursery to pick out my pokegirl this afternoon." "Good..for you..." Zatch managed through clenched teeth. he probably should not have been so bitter, Kei was brilliant and being raised by a house full of pokegirls, (his father had also been a trainer) was a natural at charming the creatures with his boyish good looks. It just hurt to think Kei might me graduating to tthe academy's PokeLeague without him. Kei noticed his friend's obvious distress and sighed. "Ok, what is it Zatch-it is not like I expected you to be thrilled for me anyway." Kei's cold sarcasm was enough to rain on Zatch's pity party and bring him back to earth. "Oh-I'm sorry, that is great Kei, really." he casted a sorrowful look at the envelope crumpled in his fist. Kei did not miss it. "Hey-!" zatch as Kei snatched the envelope and bounced backward out of his frantic reach. "Give it-" It was to late, Kei had already ripped it open and was unfolding the letter within. "Dear Mr. Kobayashi..." Everyone was staring now as the two wrestles over the paper. "I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU BUT...!" Zatch fell limp over Kei's shoulders in defeat and the boy continued reading in a normal voice. "But while you were being ass this entire time.." Kei dropped his hands to his side and smilled back at Zatch. "You passed, idiot." "What?" Kei passed the paper back to let Zatch see for himself and sure enough, he had managed to make a Sufficient in every area except written studies, which were maried with an E for Excellent. Just enough to scrape by to the PokeLeague but Zatch was not in the position to complain. "Well, reporting time is Six o clock tomorrow morning." Kei told him, "We will need to get supplies." "Supplies?" Zatch asked still stupified by the news. "Yes. Supplies. Pokeballs are mandatory, even if you do not have a girl yet. We will also need a pokedex, clothes..." Kei's voice faded into the bell that announced the end of their break. "Just meet me at the nursery when school let's out okay." "The Nursery?" Kei was already walking away, juggling his pokeball in one hand. Zatch sighed to himself l, it would be no surprise if Kei became the next PTA Pokeleague Champion.

The nursery was located on the opposite of the school grounds to protect the student body from a feral pokemon's wrath. Though it was there job to master the capture, evolving and training of the pokegirl or boy, no one on campus was of age to tame them and so that was left to the professionals. When Zatch and Kei entered the nursery, it was they were astonished to find a handsome man in his twenties all but fist fighting with an ivysaur. She was screaming as though being murdered, the flower on her back was opening and closing, casting thorny vines in every direction. The boys presses against the wall to avoid being hit by one of the plant like appendages and watched with a fascination as he managed to pry her legs apart. "Ivy-Ivy...!" The look in her eyes was pleading as the larger opponent unzipped his pants and pushed ha rock hard member into her tiny vagina. The ivysaur yelped again but her arms tugged him closer as he pumped. Zatch felt Kei's hand sneak over and take his arm and they both shivered. A tingling sensation slowly overwhemed Zatch and his breathing became labored, he felt dirty for spying on the tamer but could not begin to tear his eyes away now. The man had tugged her off the table now and bent over in front of him. Her long edmerald locks cloaked her face, and Zatch decided he liked the way her breast jiggled in the rythm of the hard thrusts. She had calmed considerably now, and the vines had disappeared into her bright red flower that the tamer was stroking gently. Ivysaur was released shortly after, and was allowed to collapse on a near by sofa-completly oblivious of the cum on her tight buttocks. The tanned man still had not aknowleged them as he zipped his pants and went to wash his hands in a nearby sink. "So one of you must be Kei." both teens jumped as though struck rather than adressed by a soft voice. "I-I am." Kei managed as the man turned to face them. "This is Zatch." "Hitoshi." The man introduced himslf by touching his chest. "Dr. Kazuo is my father, he told me to expect you." Kei and Zatch boweD Politely. "That was amazing," Kei said, regaining his confidence. "The way you tamed that Ivysaur, I mean." "Hmm..?" Hitoshi smiled and his eyes twinkled fondly on the Ivysaur snoozing on the couch, "Ahh. Yes, Hanako is my favorite." "Hanako" "Yes, flower child- you know, for the-" he pointed at his back and Kei smirked. "You name your pokegirls?" Zatch asked, astounded. "Of course," Hitoshi gave Zatch a ludicrous look, "They are beings with thoughts and personality, not objects of fame and sex. As most trainers are confused. By naming them you earn trust and respect." "I did not mean to offend you sir." Hitoshi waved his hands, "Do not apologize, boy, only listen and learn. You get nowhere in life if you can not keep your mouth closed and mind open. by apologizing for your mistakes you are incapable of learning from then." Zatch obediently sealed his lips and loked ar Kei, who could not supress amusement from his face. 'I told you so.' his dark blue eyes screamed in laughter. "So," Hitoshi was looking at Kei, "Have you any idea of what type of pokegirl you wanted." The smile faded from his lips and Kei looked back sheepishly at Hitoshi. "I thought so," he pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and aimed at Ivysa-Hanaka. "Come, Hanaka-Back to your pokeball." Hanaka stretched and yawned as she began to fade into a beam of red light. "Bye bye," she waved at them before disapearing completly. "Now, come, let us see if there is a girl for you here." Kei was practically trembling with delight as he fell into step behind Hitoshi, Zatch trudging slowly behind him. Maybe there was a girl for him too.

"The PTA reccomend the trainer's to begin the league with an unevolved Pokemon." Hitoshi was telling them as they entered a narrow hallway with monitor's lining the wall. Each monitor was connected to a single pokeball by various cables, and beeped unnervingly. "There have been cases where the trainer has either started with a second level pokegirl, some as gifts from relatives or caught wild. Feral pokemon are extremely dangerous, but this is not banned." So there was hope, even if Zatch did not find a girl today, he stil had chance to catch. Pokegirl by the first tournament. "Alright..here is a good choice." Hitoshi was leaning over one of the monitors. "A tamed Squirtle..female of course." he added when Kei opened his mouth to protest that he was not gay. "Go on, take the ball and call her out." Kei gritted his teeth as he always did when he was serious and he nodded, walking over and carefully picking it up. "SQUIRTLE!" Kei bellowed suddenly, "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU GOT! He threw the ball up toward the high cieling and took stance; feet wide apart, fists clenched and eyes locked on the floor where the girl would appear. It trembled in mid air and then..clattered to the tile. Nothing. It did Zatch good to see Kei's ego injured. He turned around and fiddled with one of the cable's to keep the smug look on his face hidden from Kei, who was busy cursing the poor pokeball. Hitoshi sighed and crossed his arms, "This is going to take a while." He straightened his posture and walked over to Kei, "Cursing her won't help any." "But it is deffective."Kei cried as Hiroshi picked up the ball. "Your methods are deffective." Hitoshi said calmly, rolling the pokeball in his hand. Zatch ducked behind a monitor to giggle. "Try again, this time with less enthusiasm." He pushed it back to Kei and closed his fingers around the smooth surface, "Hold it in your hand." he said, "Speak clearly and firmly." Kei sighed to himselfand did as he was told. "Come out squirtle." he mumbled. This time, the ball trembled and the same red light appeared and began to take shape.

Zatch knew his bestfriend well enough to know that he was not impressed by a squirtle. Though pretty enough in the face, theey were skin was reptilian blue and scaly, with small plump frame and a hard shell on her back. "Squirtle?" she blinked and looked around to see whom had called her out. "Umm.." Kei looked at Hitoshi. "I was kind of looking for someone more..attractive." Hitoshi's face was indecipherable as he looked back at squirtle. "Squirtle, cool this hothead off with a watergun." Zatch was just missed as the inexperienced pokegirl took a deep breath and sent a jet of cold water in all directions.

* * *

"Ugh." Kei's nose wrinkled as he tuggled his wet shoes and discarded them on the otherside of the threshold, "I am going to get that jerk." he promised himself as he slammed the front door and looked back at Zatch. "You kind of desrved it," Zatch pointed out. Of course Kei chose to ignore him. "He just better hope i do not meet him in the pokeleague-come on." zatch obediently followed Kei through his large house and to a den where four pokegirl's shrieked at the sight of him. "Kei! Kei!" They each took turns in smothering him with kisses and large breasts. "Hi girls." Zatch could not blame Kei for his taste in pokegirls, his father 's collection included a Ninetails, Glaceon, Azumaril, Lopunny and a lovely Persian in which Zatch had the sneaking suspicion was Kei's mother. When she approached, the other girl's shrank away to let her hold him. "You are wet." She purred, rubbing her cheek on his. She was one of the few pokegirl's Zatch had ever met that could speak more than a few sentences. "Yes, well there was an incident with a squirtle." "Squirtle?" Kei shook his head, "Forget about it-I have to go change. " Her face was stoic as she released her posessive grip on Kei and they retreated up the stairs. "You know," Kei said in an afterthought, "My father always called her Keiko." Zatch bit his lip and looked over to his shoulders where Keiko was watching them from the bottom of the stairs, her long, golden hair rippling in some imaginary wind. He decided to never question Kei about his relations to the pokegirl.

"We have to hurry," Kei was saying as he tugged his shirt over his head. "Otherwise we won't make it in time.""Where are we going exactly." Kei had not been clear in his plans. "To see my father, we need a Pokedex and you need a Pokeball." He was stripped down to his boxers, (which were patterned with cartoon characters)and digging through a closet for a fresh T shirt and semi-clean blue jeans. Even wet and muddy Kei was perfect; damp hair falling into his crystal blue eyes. Ther was a smuge of dirt on the tip his button nose tha Zatch hadb't bothered to warn him about. Perhaps it was his Persian genes. "Why would we make it in time?" Realizing that he had been staring, Zatch shifed back on his heels and adverted his gaze to the cieling. "Father is closing up the shop to compete in the World Tournament, He is leaving out tonight." Once again, Zatch felt as though he had been struck in the chest, "He-He is going to compete?" Kei nodded, "He would not say why he gave up retirement, but I am worried that this will be to much." Kei's father wasn't old by any means, but a few years ago he had suffered a stroke that left unable to advance to the final tournament-he had missed his chance to be World Champion-Zatch's father had brought home the title instead.

Kei had only started speaking to him again when they began training together at the Academy.

"Alright." Kei laced up his converse and then stretched his arms, "this would be easier if one of us had a car." "What's the point when we will be spending the next few months walking through forests and climbing mountains." Kei scowled, "So we are old enough to face a perilous Journey and tame wild Pokegirls-but not for a driver's liscence?" Zatch chuckled at Kei's dismay, "you can live six months without technology." "Hardly." Kei Stood up and Zatch tossed his arm around his neck, which was fairly easy since he was a head taller than Kei. "Think it as a chance for self discovery." Kei pretended to vomit.

YASUHIRO's POKEPORIUM

It wasn't very subtle, but it got the message across. 'oof-' Zatch looked back at where his friend was wobbling on the curb. He was trying to balance his father's pokeballs in the crease of his elbow while retrieving change from his pocket. They had taken a cab across Sun City to Kei's family shop and owed the driver exactly ten dollars and seventy five cents. "Here." Zatch stepped around Kei and pushed the money into the cabbie's hand through the window. "Thanks." Kei mumbled as Zatch relieved him from the pokeballs. "How does someone manage so many pokegirls?" "The League does not have regulations on how many girls a person can have, but you must be able to care for them." Makes sense.

A bell announced their arrival and the pokeball's in Zatch's hand began to tremble. Kei also seemed to be having trouble holding on to his. They hurried trough the aisles of pokechow and grooming kits toward the back where the more experienced Poke trainer's saught out customized pokedexes and kept up with arena forums. Zatch had barely made it into the storage area when the pokeball's lept from clutches and hovered over the tile. There was a yelp from Kei and he came hurling over the carboard boxes. "Damn!Hold on will you..Ahh!" He fell over face first and the balls rolled across the floor. "Kei," A voice came from behind an ancient computer. "Is that you?" Before either of them could reply there was a chorus of shrieks-the Pokegirls had apparated at the sound of her their master's voice. Yasuhiro's face peered over the back of the machine and he was pounced on by his girls. Zatch took the moment to catch his breath, doubled over and supporting himself with a metal shelf. ke had managed to pick himself up and was rushing to help his father. "You-Would-think-they were never with-oof!" The lopunny put up quite a fight but eventually Kei was able to calm her. Yasuhiro had control of the others -ot rather the sharp fangs of Keiko the Persian kept the others at bay. She kep her hands on Yasuhiro as he hobbled across the room and settled in a chair. "You stay down!" she yowled at the Glaceon as she tried to get close to the man. "I see we need some training if we are going to get anywhere in this league." He wiped his face with a hankerchief and leaned in on his cane. Kei sat downon his knees in front of his father, his eyes seemed sad as he looked up. "I wish you wouldn't do this father. you are not well." Keiko bowed her head when Yasuhiro waved his hand at kei. "I have made my decision-" "Please, Father-allow me to compete on your name, I will win the title and bring it home." Zatch could feel the desperation set fire to Kei's ambition inand swallowed back a guilty conscience. For the first time he feared what the Pokeleague might hold for the strained relationship of the friends. Yasuhiro had his hands on Kei's shoulder. "I am proud of you son, but this is something I have to do." He brushed both Kei and the Persian away as he stood, "I will win the World Poke league."

That night, it was damn near impossible for Zatch to sleep, tossing and turning he could not keep his mind from what he had seen in the nursery, the way Hitoshi had taken Hakano so beautifully, forcing back her feral instincts. Beginning tomorrow, he would also have that responsibility, he was a trainer now; and would be competing for a title against classmates and other famous tamer's all over the world. He could picture himself with a magnificent pokegirl like Dr. Kazuo's Articuno, holding a trophy from the PTA's PokeLeague...his father would have been so proud.

A loud snore frome Kei interupted Zatch's thought, he sighed and rolled over on his belly. A quick glance from the digital clock told him there was only four more hour's of decent sleep. Great.

- Author-

**I realize that this chapter ended to quickly and if anyone is unsatisfied please let me know. I try to be thorough when setting up a plot, so bare through the slow parts-that is when you truly get to know the character through their thoughts and interactions with others. Reviews appreciated! Burn all you want I am Flame retardant!"**

**P.s Yes, both Zatch and Kei will get their Pokegirls! All in due time!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I hope that you arent angry for not updating-incould not figure out how to work document manager on my iphone, If you can believe. So here it is Chapter two, I am also going to post a one shot ft original characters. Yay.

Chapter 2 late start for the poke leagues.

Buzz Buzz Buzz

Ugh, that was annoying; but Zatch did not have strength to stop it. He would just let it continue-it was Saturday after all...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!l" Zatch was startled awake by a scream. "We overslept!" Overslept? "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Zatch was suddenly being assaulted with an overstuffed pillow. "Kei!" he shouted, bringimg his arms up to shield his face. "What the hell is your problem?" "The League started two hours ago!" came the frantic response. Zatch was on his feet before he could recover from the beating and collided with Kei, who apparently had been leaning over him. Both of them toppled ontop of Kei's already rumpled bed sheets. "Will you get off of me asshole!?" Kei groaned from beneath Zatch. He obediently slid off his friend, blushing furiously and mumbling an apology.

Fortunatly the boys had been smart enough to pack their bags the night before, so they only had to squeeze showering and grooming into their limited time frame. Zatch was leaning into the mirror, rubbing gel into his black hair when Kei entered tapped in the bathroom door. "Hey, are you ready?" Zatch nodded at his reflection. He could see that Kei had tied a scarf on the sleeve of his white jacket. It was bright red and crested with a purple emblem-the same as engraved in Yasuhiro's cane. (A/N 幸運) Zatch felt a pang of guilt as he remembered the conversation between Kei and Yasuhiro. "Will you stop staring at me please." Kei scowled, "Seriously,you are starting to scare me." Zatch chuckled propping his foot up to lace up his combat boots. "Come on." Kei tossed him his bag when gr straightened, "Let's get put of here."

Even running, there was no hoping of making it to Clover Field for the registration assembly, so they skipped the introduction and took the taxi two miles outside of Sun City to the brink of forest. This was the starting line for the Poke Leagues. They would travel in groups on foot or other means to predesignated places all over the country to compete in tournaments until they had mastered the training and compete in the world tournament.

"Wow," Kei breathed , "Look at all the pokemon." Zatch crossed his arms as they slowly approached the crowd waiting restlessly for the signal to go. As they passed, several pokegirls beamed at Kei-much to the dismay of their owners. Zatch gasped when Kei jabbed him hard in the ribs. "Wha-?" "Hey, look there is Cho-she is coming this way!" At the mention of his highschool crush, Zatch straightened his posture and tried to look cool. The dark brunette was closing in fast, and she was being followed by a petite creature with dark amber skin, blue eyes and a lightning tail. Kei was pulling out his Pokedex by the time she was within earshot. "Cool Pokeboy," Kei was saying, holding the Pokedex up. The pokeboy twitched his esrs and tilted his head as a mechanical voice began to speak.

Pokedex: "Raichu, the final form of Pichu. Able to run fast on all quite small in comparison to many other Pokémon, Raichu is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity in its body. If Raichu's electricity sacs are fully charged, its ears will stand straight up. Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all over its body that makes it slightly glow in the dark. Raichu is also capable of wielding various fighting moves, such as Focus Punch, Brick Break and many more. As Raichu is a fully evolved Pokémon, it is capable of using powerful moves like Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. Raichu is much more aggressive than Pikachu, especially if it has stored too much electricity in its body. It needs to discharge this electricity through its tail into the ground, leading to scorched patches of earth. However, Raichu can sometimes be timid Pokémon, using Dig to hide or zapping people from fear, especially if it thinks its trainer is scared of it!.

It will constantly electrify objects, people, and Pokémon until its electricity level is back to normal. When searching for electricity, Raichu will raise its tail to gather electricity from the atmosphere or plant its tail in the ground.."

By the time the Pokedex had finished, The boys cautiously distanced themselves from the Raichu. Cho, however, was stroking the Raichu's long strawberry blonde hair fondly, making his red cheeks spark with content. "How did you get a fully evolvdd Raichu, Cho?" Cho Smiled, revealing her perfect teeth to Zatch. "I have been working with Tadashi for several years now. My mother breeds electric pokemon." "I didn't know that," Kei said, impressed, "Sounds as though you will be a formidable opponent." Cho gigged and Zatch scowled-but neither of them noticed. "So, where are your Pokegirls?" Zatch and Kei exchanged sheepish looks, "Well..." "We didn't find any we liked." Zatch interrupted, "We are going to tame ours." Cho's eyes widen, "A wild pokegirl? But they are so dangerous!" Kei had caught on to Zatch's intentions and threw his arm ariund his friends shoulders. "Nothing is to dangerous for Zatch." He slapped Zatch hard on the back, making him wince. "So..Cho, Would you like to join our group?" Cho looked nervous. "Um..well, I already said I accompany Daisuke and his seviperess." Zatch pictured himself being sucked down a dark hole at the mention of his arch nemesis. "Daisuke?" She nodded, "mmhmm, but you need tonfind another partner quick, because it's mandatory to a minimum of three." "Cho!" A shout adverted their attention to a silver haired boy waving un their direction. "Let's Go!" Cho cringed before flashing an apologetic look at Zatch. "Sorry guys, Maybe I'll see you two soon?" Kei eaved his hand and grinned, "Definitely." She flashed another toothy smile in their and grasped her Pokeboy's hand. "Come on Tadashi!" Zatch waitrd until her back had disappeared among the trainers before looking at kei, "Daisuke has a Seviperess." Kei had a distressing look of amusement on his face, "Could you imagine?" He snorted, "Trying to tame a seviperess!" Zatch found it hard to feel sorry for himself with Kei's dirty comments. "Come on you. We have to find Professor Sato."

Fortunately they were not the only one's maming a late start, six or seven people with pillow tossed hair eas trying to cram their name into the registration list. "I'm sorry.."Professor Sato Jun was saying when they approached. "But you should have thought of that before you decided to fail my history class." "But that has nothing to do with Pokemon!" the boy protested, "If Do not get into this league now my parents arw going to murder me." The man shook his head. "I'm sorry." They eaitrd patiently for the argument to desist and the boy skulk away with his head down. "Ahh, Kiko, they just don't understand do they?" The ponyta nuzzled his arm affectionately and whinnied. "Well good morning." He greeted them enthuisastically, "I am glad you finally made it. I need to see your Pokegirls."

A tidal wave of applause and cheers signaled the anticipated cutting of the ribbon and the dawninf of great adventures. Zatch castrd a longing look to the back of Cho's head, which was slowly being engulfed by the thicket of trees. "Mr. kobayashi," The formality startled Zatch and brought him back to earth, he bowed to. Professor Sato Jun, , who sniffed. "Mr. Kaneko has just informed me that you have neither pokegirls or a third parnter? it makes me doubt your dedication to this League." Kei had never been reprimanded before and his pale cheeks turned a furious shade of red. "You can not kick us out of the tournament, Professor, I have wited my whole life for this." Professor Sato Jun tapped the table impatiently and his Ponyta's hair was beginning to flame. "Are you finished?" he asked, Kei huffed. "I am not kicking you out of the tournament, Mr. Kaneko, however I am going to watching you closely-since neither of you have any regards for rules." Kei opened hos mouth to retort but Zatch stepped on his foot. The professor had turned his back on them and his hazel eyes searched the horizon. "Ahh, here comes your third member now." Zatch straightened his posture and Kei stood on his tip toes to see who the Professor eas indicating.

A bronze man with a broen ponytail was walking toward them holding the hand of a pokegirl, Zatch recognized her immediately. "Hitoshi!?"

Zatch was sure that Kei's lean frame was going to explode. He started shaking and his blond hair began to sweep around his face in the wind of his fury.

"Professor." Hitoshi bowed to the man before looking at Kei. "Well hello." "Do you know each other?" Hitoshi nodded and Kei glowered. "We met at the nursery." Zatch intervened. "Well good, because you are going aith them?" It was Hitoshi's turn to look upset. "With all donrespect, Professor, I am not required to travel-" "I am requiring you. as a favor. " He added, standing and guesturing for the Ponyta do the same. "Keep them out of trouble." Hitoshi sighed. "Okay." "Great," He patted Hitoshi on the shoulder before turning his back on them. "Safe journey." "Yeah..thanks."

Hust like that, they were alone.

a/n

I did not realize that this chapter was so short. the next one will be so much better! Hint: Kei is going to get his pokegirl! Will include a lemon..

Reviews welcome! Flamenall you want I am fireproof!


	3. Chapter 3

O.0 wow, this is hard, I never appreciated how much tome fanfic writers put into their work! Well here is Chapter Three! Warning will contain lemons :)

Chapter Three: Sore Feet and Sleeping Powders.

It was dark, and the sound was the crackle of leaves beneath his feet and Hanako's giggles as she tried to nibble at Hitoshi.

Zatch was falling further behind his friend by the second. his feet hurt and he felt as though they had been wandering around aimlessly for days.

"I can not believe we are lost." Hitoshi mumbled, swatting Hanako away before sitting down on a rock and unfolding a map. "Bring the light." he ordered. Zatch did not mind, settling down and holdingup his flashlight so they could see properly. "I think we should have gone straight." Hitoshi jabbed at the red line, "But your friend their has to be a pain in the ass." Zatch turned the beam at Kei, who was sprawled out on the soft forest floor, leaves sticking in his golden locks. Kei's arm lifted and he made an obscene guesture at Hitoshi, who rolled his eyes. "We should set up camp any way. I am starving."

Zatch's stomach decided to express its need of food with an audible growl. He remembered that they hadn't eaten anything since the night before. "I'll help."

Kei relunctantly came to Zatch's aid when Pitching up the tent, but otherwise kept his back against the tree and fingers in Hanako's hair through the gathering of wood and preperation of food . Hitoshi obviously disapproved of of this contact of with Pokegirl, because he cast a dark glare on Kei over the pot of stew. "Do you mind?" He mumbled. Kei 's eyebrows furrowed and then he smirked, caressing Hanako's arm. "Are you jealous?" Hitoshi placed the spoon aside and sat back on his heels. Zatch did not understand why Kei was being more of an ass than usual, but the placid look on Hitoshi's face was fading fast. "Didn't your mother teach you to not to touch what doesn't belong to you?" Hanako was uncomfortable and was trying to pull away from Kei. "Hitoshi!" she whimpered. Hitoshi jumped to his feetHanako! Sleep!" Before Kei could react, Hanako had grabbed his face and raised her opposite fist. At first Zath thought she was going to hit Kei but her hand opened and A coud of sparkling dust settled over Kei and immediately he looked daze. Satisfied, Hanako released her grip and stepped back allowing Kei to fall face first to the ground; Zatch could not say he was to upset. "What was that?" He asked over Kei's loud snore. "A sleeping powder." Hitoshi said, embracing Hanako and hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, it will wear off soon." He settled back down and looked into his pot, "All done." Zatch glanced back at Kei one last time before hurrying to accept some of the delicious smelling food.

Zatch ate so much that he had to lie back on the cool dirt to relieve the stress in his stomach. He looked at Hitoshi, whi was spoon feeding Hanako. He noted that Hanako tried to appear as cute as possible when she opened her mouth. It made him smile, but the burden of wanting a pokegirl for himself grew heavier. "Has he always been so high strung?" "Hmm?" Hitoshi thrusted his spoon at the direction of Kei. His mouth was open and drool dripped on the tree root. "Pretty much." He sighed, "But he comes from a competetive family." "I see." "His father almost won the World tournament," Zatch explained, "But there was an accident." He could see the harsh look die down in Hitoshi's eye. "Accident." Zatch nodded. Hitoshi studied Kei for a moment, "I don't know, narcissant, ambitious and blant loathing for authorithy." He looked back at Zatch, "I think your friend might have pokegirl in his blood. Yasuhiro's Persian flashed in Zatch's mind. They were so similar, down to the pouting lips.

"Is it possible?" "Impregnate a Pokegirl?" "Yes." "Hitoshi nodded, "Rare, but possible. The wombs of Pokegirls ar e perfectly capable of carrying our children, but certain breeds are more vulnerable than others. I have even heard rumors that pokeboys can have children with women. The offspring will have certain traits of their pokemon heritage but will not beable to channel physical attacks like vinewhips and electrical bolts." Zatch had himself back up into a sitting position and listened intently. Hitoshi was fumbling through his bag, "There was one case when a decendant of a charizard was attacked by a feral pokemon. His skin asorbed the attack and he was perfectly fine." Zatch realized that he was lining up three dark green pokeballs. "Sorry," he said when he noticed Zatch watching. "They need some air." "Ivy-Ivy ivysaur! come, come, come!" Hanako chanted, bouncing up and down and clapping her hand together in excitement. Eager to see Hitoshi's other Pokegirls, Zatch crawled over to the unconcience Kei and rolled him over to retrieve his pokedex. "Come on out girls!" Hitoshi said soothingly, waving his hand over the pokeballs. A Strong red beam lit uo the shadows and began to part into three seperate orbs. The air was invaded by a mesmorizing perfume.

The first to appear was a slender woman with bronze skin and long white hair endowed with red and blue roses. She almost seemed normal if wasn't for the the edmerald mask on her face..it wasn't a costume, it the thorny yellow collar and the petal cape was apart of her body-growing from it.

At the sight of Hitoshi, she giggled and clutched her bouquet to her breasts.

Pokedex: "Roserade, plant type pokemon. Evolves from Rosalie. Roserade tend to have quite a deceptive nature. It lures its prey to it with a pleasant aroma and kills the victim with thorny vines hidden within the bouquets it holds in its arms, or by spewing poison. The more toxic it is, the sweeter its aroma. Roserade tend to stay motionless with its arms crossed, which allows its prey to come to it. Roserade can generally use any attacks that its pre-evolutions can use, but with greater strength. use Poison Sting. Roserade, like many other Grass-types, can utilize the sun in order to use moves.

Zatch shook himself free of the migrain throbbing in his head from the floral smells permeating the air and held the pokedex up to the second girl.

She was tiny, even smaller than Kei and her skin was porcelain, it was to see her face from the pink hair shadowing it. Unlike roserade, she was almost naked except for the pink petals covering her womanhood. Zatch felt his pants tighten around his groin at this childlike creature.

Pokedex: "Cherrim. The cherry blossom Pokemon. Evolves from cherrubi. Cherrim's reactions to sunlight suggest that it is also photosynthetic. Cherrim is said to release all of its pent up anger when it opens. Because of this, it is continuously happy until it closes again. Cherrim has two different forms, both of which are dependent on

Weather. Cherrim have been seen many times resting on top of tree branches, waiting for a beam of sunlight so they may change form."

"Don't let her appearance fool you," Hitoshi told him, letting the cherrim snuggle up to him. "When daylight comes, she is hell to beat."

The third and final Pokegirl resembled a fairy with spiked green hair and see through wings. Though her skin was a lime green colour, it did not take away the attractiveness of her full chest and long legs. Zatch's heart lept in his chest when her large, heavily ice blue eyes turned on him.

Pokedex: Celebi. Psychic and plant type Pokemon. Celebi's main ability is the power to travel through time. Celebi also can restore plants to perfect health (an ability that is also accredited to Meganium). Celebi mainly attacks with surprisingly powerful Grass and Psychic attacks. Celebi can also levitate, although it does not possess the Levitate Ability. Celebi has also been shown to have the power of bringing dead Celebi back to life.

Behavior

Celebi are a very playful species in general. Celebi are extremely powerful despite their size but can also be very timid, not wanting to show themselves despite their power. Although multiple Celebi have been seen at one time, it is unknown if they are different individuals or the same Celebi from different time periods. Therefore, it is virtually impossible to determine exactly how many Celebi exist. Celebi is also very protective of itself, its home, and their masters."

Zatch looked from the Pokedex to the celebi in shock. "She is a legendary pokemon! how did you get one." Hitoshi didn't reply, his girls had him pinned against the ground, cooing and enticing their trainer with kisses and floral perfumes.

Hanako was definitely the alpha, she lay across his chest and kissed him passionatly while the others while others worked on the removal of his pants. Once his bixers were tugged down to his knees, Hanako slid back down on his throbbing member. She would have the first turn. "mmmm...so good.." she mumbled rollong her hips so that it made Hitoshi's back arch and his hands squeeze her bttocks. Roserade decided to appease herself by molesting the poor little cherrim, but Celibi wanted her trainer. "Celibi!" she pushed at Hanako, who looked angry, her flower opening and closing to threaten her. Celibi would not relent, she raised her hands and prepared for attack. "Celi-" Hitosh sat up suddenly and grabbed her arms. Celebi's eyes widen a she was tugged close and mounted her hips over his face. His tongue slithered out and lapped at the crease making her squirm. He held her in place by her thighs and drove his tongue deeper. Celebi's gasp was stolen by Hanako when she pressed their lips together. The entire scene was making Zatch uncomfortably hot and he needed to relieve himself fast. He pocketed Kei's Pokedex and ducked into his tent.

He had freed his penis before his back even touched his sleeping bag. He closed his eyes and groaned with the long awaited touch. It was so hard now that it was almost painful. Desperate to relieve his stress, Zatch grasped it with both hands and tugged upward. It was so good that he cummed a little. Damn, if he were to tame a pokegirl, he would need more experience. He released the grip and tried again, this time slowly mimicking the rythm going on outside. A series of images flashed in his mind, Hanako and her exposed sisters...Cho.."Hitoshi...ah!" A different voice was saying the man's name. Zatch pictured his own pokegirl, fit and fragile..pushing his fill into her until she screamed his name. Zatch bit his lip as he pushed himself to the edge and over. All over his hand and shirt that was.

The moans of pleasure kept Zatch up most of the night, and it was long after they faded away before he could even attempt to rest. But the second Zatch's eyes were closed he was startled awake by them lack of breath.

Someone's hand was over his mouth.. Zatch fought against the assailant. "Ahh-Get off me!" "Can it, Zatch!" A boy hissed, pressing his weight against him so he couldn't struggle. "Kei!?" The Blonde was inches from his face and there was a pleading look in his eyes. "Be quiet before you scare her off!" "Who?" Kei pressed his finger to his lips and guestured for Zatch to follow. "Are you okay?" He could see that Kei had scraped his cheek and fore-head. "Yeah, but I am going to get Hitoshi for that rotten trick." They kneeled side-by-side together and Kei pushed back the cotton flap. "Look, she is trying to get Hitoshi's food." Zatch's jaw fell open at the sight of round bare buttocks aimed them. A long pink tail with a fluffy end swayed back and forth as she tried to pry open the pokechow can. There was a brush against Zatch as Kei patted down his zipper jacket. "Do you have my Pokedex?" "Oh yea.." Zatch guestured at the small computer lying next to his clothes. While he was getting the computer, the pokegirl lifted her head and looked around. Huge tuffed pink ears twitched as she searched for the sound. "Kei hurry-damn!" He swore as the skitty darted off in the opposite direction. "She heard us!" Kei was already after her, pullling a shiny red pokeball from his jeansu. Zatch was left behind to wrench on his pants and shove his feet into his boots. The commotion brought the bleary eyed Hitoshi from his tent. "What's going on?" he asked when Zatch ran past. "Kei's going after a pokegirl-I think we are going to need Hanako's help!"

Pokedex: "Skitty, unevolved form of Delcatty, is able to wield the Assist attack, which allows Skitty to use a random attack known by any other Pokémon in its Trainer's team. Unlike other cat-like Pokémon like Meowth or Glameow, Skitty doesn't scratch or bite; instead, it slaps with its tail, which allows Skitty to pull off a relatively powerful DoubleSlap or Wake-Up Slap. Like most Normal-type Pokémon, Skitty can learn many elemental attacks.

Behavior

Skitty are fascinated by and will chase anything that moves and will even chase its own tail. It may also make its tail puff out in battle, along with threatening its foes with a sharp growl. It is said to be difficult to earn its trust."

Zatch found Kei crouched down behind bushed, clutching his pokeball. His eyes were trained on the pokegirl, whi had got distracted by a tall pretty flower. She was rolling on her back and pawing at the petals. "Are you going to get her?" Kei nodded, "I asked Hitoshi to help, I dont think that we-" "I don't need his help, She is mine." "Kei wait!" It was no use, Kei shot out of the bushes and threw his pokeball. "Come on!" Zatch watched as the skitty evades the beam of red light and used her tail to lash put at Kei. He dodged the first attack and grabbed up his pokeball, "Get that Skitty!" The pokegirl jumped and span, her long tail whipped around and struck Kei across the face. He yelped and was knocked to the ground a second time that evening. The flower Skitty had previously been entertaining herself with trembled and then closed. Zatch realized that it eas Hanako, Hitoshi was only a few feet away. "Hanako, use vine whip on the Skitty!" "IVY SAUR!" The thick green vines Zatch had seen on the day he had met them shot out and wrappes around the skitty. "No!" Kei shouted as he climbed to his feet." Skitty cried and fought against the plant keeping her at bay. Kei rushed over and began to pull the vines away, ignoring the thorns cutting at his hand. Skitty continued to cry until she was free, but instead of running away; the pokegirl collasped into his arms. "Skitty.." Hitoshi walked over and picked up Jei's abandoned ball. "Skitty!" Worn out and afraid, skitty did not resist as the ball asorbed her inside, leaving Kei to hold air. "Skitty are hard to impress," Hitoshi leaned down and offered the ball to the kneeling teen, who dropped his head. "They value love and loyalty above ambition. Stop trying so hard." He closed Kei's fingers around the ball and placed his hand on the shoulder. "She'll be a good Pokegirl for you. Just be kind and patient okay." Zatch smiled at the tender way Kei held the pokeball. "You are all mine, Miku." Though they did not speak, Zatxh was sure that Kei and Hitoshi gainee a new respect for each other.

a/yay for Kei! i am happy he has his knew pokegirl! But what about out main character? He's missing out!

Dont worry , i have saved the best for Zatch!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N i realize that you get better with these things the further that you go, and this is a great relaxing hobby. I promise to be more careful about the typing mistakes i have made!

Chapter 4: A perfect day to train!

Zatch did not get as much sleep as he would have liked, but they had to get an early start since they had lost a day in the vast forest. He shivered jn the cool air and pulled a black hoodie over his head and thick socks overfeet. Though his heavy boots weighed his walk, they protedted him against the heavy branches and insects that lurked in the forest. And they looked awesome tied over his jeans. He did not have a mirror, so he just teased his hair until it stood and grabbed his bag and flashlight before ducking out of the tent.

He was surprised to see Kei seated cross legged next to Hitoshi, shoveling eggs into his mouth while Hitoshi read a forum from a tiny computer his hand. Someone, probably Hitoshi, had bandaged his hand and patched up his face. "The closest match to register your skitty is Chantix town, it is a four day walk but you will earn a badge-twelve badges in the various fields and training are needed to enter the world tournament." Zatch's sigh announced his arrival. " Good Morning" Hitoshi guestured to the pan that held the remainder of the eggs. "You beeter eat them while they are warm." "Thanks, but I am not very hungry." Kei nudged him with his shoulder, "Come on, eat-I need your help to train Miku." "How am I supposed to help? I don't have a Pokegirl yet." It was hard to keep the surliness from his voice. "Don't worry." Hitoshi siad with a smilr. "I thought about that." At that moment Hanako joined them, holding three pokeballs. "I am going to let you practice with Cherrim," he chose a ball and held it out to Zatch. "If she takes to you then you could use her to compete at the Chantix arena and earn your badge." Kei looked back and forth between Zatch and Hitoshi, but Zatch wasn't sure. The cherrim had look so feeble the night before and he wanted a strong pokemon."Still doubt her huh?" Hitoshi frowned, "No it is 't that..." Zatch reached out and accepted the ball. Maybe he could ask to use the Celebi later on. "Don't worry." Hitoshi said standing, "Today is a perfect day." He guestured to the sky where the sun was slowly ascending soaking up the thick fog and promising a crisp blue day.

"If you say so." he sighed, pocketing the pokeball and leaning over to scrape the eggs into a bowl. Hitoshi didn't hear, grabbing Hanako's hand and sayimg something about needing a bath. "Bath?" Kei asked, puzzled. Zatch shrugged, "I think their is a small brook over there." He nodded inthe direction Hitoshi had went. "That's where he got the water for the stew." "Oh." he sighed and sat aside his bowl before picking up what Zatch recognize as the pokeball that had been used to catch the skitty. It's exterior had been scuffed in he commotion, but from what he could tell the pokegirl inside was dormant. "It stopped blinking early this morning." Kei told him, "But I am still bervous about letting her out." He rolled the ball in the palm of his hands and sighed. "Don't worry." Zatch said, "You are going to do fine. You always excelled at this in school."

"Yes, high school-but this is the poke Leagues. This is where we show what we are made of. Earn a title for ourselves." Kei's blond hair fell into his eyes and his shoulders slumped. "Son he was thinking of his father. "Hey, at least you have a pokegirl!" Zatch said, thumping him hard on the head, "All I have is a...plant.." Kei had not see the pokegirls and had no idea what Zatch was talking about.

After cleaning up the dishes, stomping out the fire and packing up the tents, their campsite turned out into be the perfect place to train. Hanako was able to clear away some of the undergrowth with an offensive plant ofor that made the shrubs wither away. "It will also ward off anymore feral pokegirls." Hitoshi told Zatch as the rolled up the tent and tied it onto the sack. "They can be dangerous and try to hurt tamed pokegirls." He looked back at Kei, who had finished his chores and was clutching his pokeball. "He doesnt want to let her out," Zatch told Hitoshi, who chuckled. "Every trainer hesitates. Why don't you call out Cherrim-I'll finish up here." Zatch obediently passed the tent to Hitoshi and turned to his friend. He noticed that even bandaged, Kei still looked flawless-he didn't even have a patch of dirt on his jacket or a hair out of place. Zatch, however, felt as though he had been hit with ond of Hanako's vine whips. "Hey, are you ready?" Kei looked up, all of his good mood had disaperated with the morning dew to leave behind his determination. "Yeah." he said shortly, turning his back on Zatch to distance himself for the practice battle.

"Remember Kei, Skitty will be hard to contol at first but you have to show her who is boss!" Hitoshi's voice coached from somewhere behind Zatch. "Don't let her attack until she follows your command! Zatch, you have to have Cherrim ready!" Oh yeah, Zatch pulled out his Pokeball and held it out. "Come out Cherrim!" And then for good measure added, "I need your help!" That seemed to do the trick because the ball trembled and shot from his hand.

A chorus of giggles echoed the forest as the pokegirl appeard, and for the second time Zatch was left with his mouth open. His first impression of cherrim had been wrong- so wrong. She had lost the little girl luster and morphed to a very well endowed female, the petals around her had opened to reveal a school girl smile and bright animated eyes. She landed on the tip of her toes and perioutted, releasing a hypnotic scent of cherries and giggling."Cherrim! Cheeerrriimmm!" Even twelve feet away, Zatch could see the astonished look on Kei's face, he looked down at his pokeball as though reconsidering his choice. But Zatch had figured out that the attraction was strickly due to the pharemones the plants permeated, and yelled to Kei to release his pokegirl. Kei started and the suddenly tossed his ball, "Come out Miku!"

To their relief, the ball hesitated only for a second and then the skitty appeared. In the light Zatch was able to see that though her stomach and breast were tan and bare, pink fur covered most of her shoulder's back and thighs. the skitty seemed shocked at her surroundings, her ears folding back on her head as her large slitted eyes looked around. See saw cherrim, Zatch and when her eyes settled on Kei, she yowled and tried to run.

"Cherrim! Use Solar Beam to block Skitty's escape!" The command had came from Hitoshi, who almost colloded with Zatch. Cherrim shrieked with laughter and arched her back. "CCCHHEERRIM!" With a shove like motion, a blindin beam of light swept over the ground and toward the skitty. Zatch had not expected auch force, but then he remembered what the pokedex had said about photosynthesis. "Evade!" came Kei's voice. "Skitty Evade the attack!" The pokegirl was refusing to listen, and her fur was scorched as she slid within a few inches from the attack. Kei jumped to his pokegirl's rescue and pulled her back. But the Skitty was amost a foot taller than her trainer and would not succumb. they hegan to wrestle. "Attack her again." Hitoshi hissed. Zatch looked at Hitoshi in horror. "But Kei.." "Trust me and do what I say!" Zatch swallowed and looked back at his friend, who had gained an upperhand with his skitty. "C-Cherim...use solar beam!" Cherrim continued to smile as she span and thrusted her hand again, and a second wave sped toward the fighting pair. "Kei!" Zatch yelled. Kei looked up from where he had pinned the Pokegirl on the ground and his face went white. Zatch prepared himself for the worst until..the skitty pushed Kei hard sonthat he fell backwards and put herself between herself and the attack. But like the first, it was only meant to scare the skitty and veered at the last second. "Again Cherrim!" Hitoshi bellowed. Kei jumped to his feet, fist clenched as he shouted his command! "Miku! Evade those attacks!" Skitty's speed was unbelievable as she moved through the waved of light toward Cherrim. "Now WAKE UP SLAP!" Cherrim's eyes widen when a puffy ball came from nowhere and knocked her backward. Zatch caught her Pokegirl as Miku the skitty touched down on all fours behind them. To his surprise, Cherrim lost her pinkish glow and she burst into tears. "Okay, that's enough for now." Kei came trotting toward them as Hitoshi called Cherrim back in her pokeball. "Good job." Hitoshi said, handing the pokeball to Zatch. "Thanks, where is Miku." the triumphant look on his face fell when he saw his skitty lying on her stomach, toying with an insect in the grass. "Miku." he said asperated, "We have more training to do." Miku looked uo at Kei's voice and smiled brightly. "Don't worry Kei," Hitoshi patted him on the shoulder, "We have plenty of time to train, but right now we need to get a move on if we want to make it to Chantix in time." There eas a brush and Zatch look down to see the skitty twisting herself between Kei's leg and purring."I think you can keep her out of the pokeball." Kei grinned and kneeled down to pet Miku's head. Zatch sighed and looked at the borrowed pokeball, a empty feeling pitted his stomach.

**A/n This chapter is short, but only because it two parts! The day has just begun for our trainers after all! Chapter 4 part2 The secret of the Poke trainer!"**


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

Chapter 4 part 2

Secret of the Poke Trainer!

The cool forest had given way to a steep valley that was covered in rocks and slick grass. The sun bore down on the men as the slipped and slid in the mud toward the meadow below. Zatch had long removed his jacket and stuffed it into his knapsack. "Are you sure we going the right way!?" Zatch had been wondering the same thing, but Hitoshi claimed he had a perfect sense of direction. Even Hanako frowned at this. "Look," Hitoshi said, annoued, there is a this meadow, A slight climb-and Chantix is just on the otherside of those hills He pointed to rocks in the distance. "Hills!? They look like mountains to me." While his friends bickered, Zatch settled down beside Hanako to drink from the Canteen she had been holding. Out of the corner of his eye something moved, he looked to see it was Miku-trying to naw off the head of a poor Dugtrio. The remaining pokemon streaked and tried to dig away but Miku was to fast. Zatch scrunched his face up as she wrenched the creatures up from the ground and gobbled them up in her small mouth. "Ugh..."

He made a mental note to warn Kei to brush Miku's teeth before taming her.

A second later, his friend had set down with a huff and snatched away the canteen. "We are lost." He declared, even though Zatch had not adressed the issue. Kei splashed some of the water over his face and glared at Hitoshi, whowas tying his hair back and ignoring Kei. "We are not lost." he said, leaning back on his hands. Desperate to change the subject, his mind wheeled for conversation starters. "Um, Hitoshi. I wanted to ask you about your Celebi." Miku joined them at that moment, stretching out over Kei and licking her paws. "You wanted to know how did I capture a Legendary pokemon?" Zatch nodded. Hitoshi sighed. "Do you remember what I told you, about respecting Pokegirls?" Zatch nodded, "You said that they were not an object of fame or sex." Hitoshi nodded, "There are do many reasons why we compete in the Poke Leagues. Some do it for the love of poke training. The rush you get when you narrowly escape a harrowing tack of an opponent. Other's do it for the glory, trying to prove something to the to themself or to others." Zatch could see Kei bite his lip, keeping his head bowed as he stroked Miku's ears. "No matter what you are reason, you must keep your mind open and heart pure, or you will be miserable in this life. No Pokemon-even a legendary one-is impossible to catch as long as you do it for the right reasons." It fell quiet, and Zatch took a moment to contemplate. Perhaps that is why he had such bad luckwith the pokegirls. Fout years ago, A rogue pokemon had attacked his father's Pokegirls, and his attempt to protect them-the man had died along with his two girls. It was that resentment that prevented him to developing a relationship with Pokegirls. He and Kei both had spent their lives making up for their past that somewhere along the way they had forgot the present-and closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his face. This pity he felt would have to stop if he had any chance of making to the world tournament.

"Alright guys, " Hitoshi clapped his hands together to startle the boys out of their thoughts. "Breaks over. We have a lot of ground to cover." Kei made a face making Zatch snicker but they both clambered to a standing position. Hanako was less enthusiastic about walkin any further. "Come on Hana, let's go " he held his hand out to the girl who shook her head. "No." She crossed her arms and remaind on the rock. Hitoshi sighed, "What is wrong," Hanako pointed to her feet, where her handmade slippers were beginning to come apart. "Hurt." She pouted as Hitoshi kneeled down to examine her feet. There was a few scrapes on the heels and her soft skin was swollen. "I am sorry, my little flower, I did not realize that you were so tired." He kissed her toe, making her giggle. Zatch smiled as Hitoshi held out Hanako's Pokeball, "Come Hanako, you deserve a rest." Hanako blew kiss at Hitoshi before she disappeared inside. "What about you, Miku?" Kei patted Miku, "You want to go?" Miku raised her brow and shied away from the ball. "Go ahead, she has to get used to it." Kei nodded and aimed his own ball at Miku."Come Miku." She did not go easily, mewing loudly and clutching onto Kei's leg. When she was gone, the ball still trembled and the light blinked. "It will be a long time before she will stay in the ball." Hitoshi said, heaving his bag on his shoulder. "But she will be okay." Kei put his ball away and looked at Zatch, "Ready?"

"I have been reading the forum." Kei said, catching up to Zatch. There are people already enlisting in other tournaments." "Any from our school?" "A few." He said, "Daisuke, Cho and a few other's are competing in some sort of Honor badge tournament about seven miles in the other direction." "When?" "Tomorrow morning and judging by the map they will be heading to another town in the otherside of the mountains." "We are falling behind." He said grimly. "We have to get to Chantix by tomorrow afternoon." Hitoshi had been listening to the conversation.

"If we do not stop tonight, and climb the hills we may make it by nightfall tomorrow, it will give us a day to rest and time for Kei to tame The Skitty." Zatch and Kei looked at each other. "What do you think?" Zatch thought about it for a moment. "Let's do it."

They made it to the base of the tall hills just as the moon made its appearance, lighting the horizon with a silver glow. The air was thin here, and despite the chill, sweat clung to the back of Zatch's neck as he heaved himself up of ledge. Hitoshi had tied a long rope to each of their waists and used a hook to anchor them to the ground. It wasn't steep enough for a straight drop, but this would ensure safety against slipping and falling. Zactch's stomach growled, and his muscles ached but they continued to climb further until somewhere midnight they were at the top.

"Oh, thank god," Kei fell down on his knees and hugged a rock. "Sleep." Zatch wiped his brow, and sat down on the rock In Kei's arms. "We can't sleep now, we are almost there." It was true, they could just make out the dim lights from the town below. "I don't think I can make it." Kei whined. Hitoshi chuckled, unzipping his bag and pulling out a couple of power bars and bottles of water. "Y ou will be fine, just rest for a moment." Zatch accepted them gratefully and tore open the silver wrapper.

Biting into the Candy, his teeth mase a crunching sound-much louder than it should have been. Zatch blinked, confused, before he continued to chew.

This chew made other loud sounds, and Zatch began to tremble. "What the hell?" he looked around to see that it wasn't only him. Kei was cringing away from the rock he was sitting on with a fearfull look on his face. Hitoshi, he could see, was also backing away. "Zatch, Do not panic...just slide off of him slowly." Zatch was dumbfounded. "Why would I pani-Ah!" Zatch yelped as he was suddenly lifted through the air, by what was seemingly part of the ground. As fast as he rose, it stopped abruptly and Zatch was left clinging for his life at the end of a nubby stone. "Zatch! let Go!" Kei's voice was screaming from below his feet. The poor boy still had no idea what was going on until a loud roar shook the hillsides.

The quake caused Zatch's grip to slip and he went fell for hat seeme like minds until he slammed into another body. "Er-get off!" Zatch opened his eyes as Kei rolled him and his mouth formed a small '0' of surprise har the sight of a large boulder aimed for his face. Kei grabbed his feet and drug him out of the way not a second to soon before it exploded into the ground.

He only caught a glimpse of their assailant before Hitoshi was hauling them in the oppsite direcion by their scruffs. "GOLEM!" The pokemon shouted bending his knees and launching toward them. They were forced to scatter in different directions to avoid being crushed by the monster's body.

Zatch peered over the rocks he was hiding behind to see Kei crawling in toward him. "What are you doing!?" Kei signaled him to be quiet, and slid down into the trench next to Zatch. "Look!" He pushed his pokedex into Zatch's hand but it was almost impossiblr to hear over the roars and exploding rocks going in behind them.

Pokedex: Golem, final form of Geodude. Golem's brownish-colored body resembles a boulder as a layer of plated rocks covers it and a human head and arms petruding from it's shell. Golem are able to withdraw their head, arms, and legs into their shell and roll at high speeds, usually causing small earthquakes when doing so. Golem are dangerous when doing this, as they are unable to see and may crash into or run over anything in their path. Golem's body is so hard that even dynamite cannot scratch it. Golem is also capable of using Explosion.

As a fully evolved Pokémon, Golem is capable of using Giga Impact and generating Hyper Beam

Golem use the explosive force from blowing itself up to jump from mountain to mountain. Golem are known for rolling and tumbling down mountains, leaving grooves from peak to base. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves are dug into the sides of the mountains to divert the rolling Golem's course. Golem will also roll down the mountains in copious numbers if there is a large earthquake. Golem grow bigger by shedding their skin once a year. The discarded shell immediately hardens when exposed to air, crumbling away and returning to the soil."

This Golem had to be at least nine feet high, and Zatch dod not even want to know what he had been holding on to. "We have to get out of here!" Zatch could see Hitoshi abou ten feet away, his arm was pinned by a boulder and casting a terrorfied look at his pokeballs which had rolled out of his reach and were danger of being crushed under the enraged Golem. "They must have fallen out while he was running!" Zatch whispered. "What are we going to do?" We havd to get them, and free Hitoshi. He , Hanako and the other Pokegirls are the only hope of getting out of here." "What do we do?" Zatch thought about it, if he ran out without protection, then he or the girls could be killed by the Golem. "Call out Miku, she and Cherrim can distract the Golem. " "And you?" Zatch looked back at hitoshi, still trapped behind the rocks. "I am going to get him."

A/n Well My audience, there it is, Chapter 4 part 2. and I know! what is Zatch thinking!? Someone is going to get hurt! ...Aren't they?

Find out in Chapter 5: Celebi's special ability.


	6. Chapter 5

Thankyou various rock bands like Staind, 3 doors down and Puddle of Mudd for getting me through these Chapters.

Chapter 5: Celebi's Special Ability

"Zatch!"

An unatural force was driving Zatch further away from his friend, but all he could think of was Hitoshi and the Pokegirls. "Cherrim!" he tossed the ball in the air and called for the girl. A second later she appeared, her eyes wide as she craned her head to gazr at the towering monster. She had returned to her night form, which seemed even more feeble in the shadow of Golem. "Use Solar beam!" He shouted. She looked afraid but she didn't not hesitate to obey.

The beam hit the monster squaring in the shoulders, but did not phase him. He continued bouncing his massive body in attempt to kill Zatch. "Miku wake up Slap!" Zatch looked to see Kei running toward jumped and aimed a hard blow with it's tail. The Golem was either to slow or to stupid to move and it was deliverd across his face with a sickening cracking sound. The golem stumbled backwards and Zatch did Baseball dive toward the vulnerable pokeballs. He felt his short tair and the hard gravel dug painfully into skin, but he concentrated on scrambling out of the path of the golem. "Solar Beam Again! Don't stop-aim for his head!" Cherrim and Miku were fighting a losing battle, but not for long. One of the Poke balls had been flashing and nearly dislocated zatch's shoulder in attempt to free the girl inside. Taking a guess Zatch threw the ball and threw it. "Hanako!"

Hanako didn't even hesitate at the strange voice, she came out in a whirlwind of sharp vines that wrapped around the feet of the Golem and disheveled him. The Golem roared in anger as he tried to balance himself bit his weight was against him. There was an earsplitting sound as he made contact with the ground. Zatch, who had been trying to get the other pokeballs to Hitoshi, suddenly found the ground breaking away beneath his feet. The fall had caused an earth quake. "Zatch!" He just managed to throw to toss the balls to Kei as he was sucked down into the earth.

Zatch was falling, again, but this time he was sure he aas going to die. His father's face flashed in his mind as the mouth of the crevice grew further from reach. So this was how it would end-he wouldn't even be able to feel the warmth of a pokegirl, to know what it was to love a woman...

"IVYSAUR!" Zatch's heart almost stopped as something snatched him by the waist. A scream echoed the cavern as he was pulled through the inky black darkness toward the surface. The fresh air hit him with a whoosh! And he was smacked against the ground. "uh.." his head swooned and something warm trickled into his eyes. "Roserade! Hanako! Use sleep!" Through the blinding headache, Zatch could just make out Hitoshi standing in front of him, clutching his arm which was twisted in an odd angle. Roserade and Hanako were showering the boulder rolling toward them in a fog of dust but it would not relent. "Call them back!" Kei yelled, "We have to get out of here." Hitoshi was about to obey, but one of Hanako's vines got twisted up in the crumbli g rocks, and she was yanked underneath the golem. "Hanako! " Zatch was on his feet now, and along with Kei fought Hitoshi back into a smaal crater the Golemn had made with one of hid power punches. They were joined by roserade and togerher pressed against the floor until golem had rolled down the hill and out of sight Zatch's ears were still ringing from the dynamite sound waves that had been assaulting them. He forgot about Hitoshi and sat back againstthe wall to press his hands over them. "Hanako!" Hitoshi sobbed, -shoving at Kei's small body. "Get off of me!" Kei obediently fell back and let Hitoshi stand. the dust had settled now, and left them both caked in dirt and blood. Kei's nose was bleeding and he was staring at Zatch with a traumatized expression. They could still hear Hitoshi mourninf Hanako. "Zatch!" He shrieked, "Bring me my pokeballs! Zatch!" Zatch did not want to obey, he refused to see whatever laynon the other side of the crater wall. "Zatch-Kei! Please!" Zatch felt like his bones were made of jelly as he picked up the green pokeballs and struggled out of the hole.

His stomach turned and vomit thratened to spew from his lips. Hanako's body lay mangles and bloody, her bones were obviously crushed and her neck broken. Her scarlet flower had turned brown and shriveled up; her eyes were open-but unseeing. "Hi-Hitoshi..."Zatch flinched when Hitosh snatched the balls away with his good hand, "Hitoshi-I think she.." Cotton formed in Zatch's mouth and prohibited him from giving Hitoshi the terrible news. Tge hysterical man was mumbling to himself as he lifted one of the pokeballs. "Please, Celebi," tears streamed down his dark cheeks. "Please help her."

Celebi drifted from the pokeball and hovered over Hanako's body. Her dark eyes seemed sad, "Do not cry.." Her voice mad Zatch's skin tingle. celebi placed a hand on Hitoshi's cheek, which he grabbed and kissed over and over. "Please Celebi, save her.." There was a glint of gold out of the corner of his eye, and fingers wrapped around Zatch's tender wrist. They watch as Celebi began to glow so bright the moon faded away. She closed her eyes and hummed, glitter began to fall over Hanako. Zatch was not sure what was happening; the ivysaur's body was completely crystalized in multicolored flakes and Celebi's song was making him very sleepy. He suddenly became aware just how much his body ached and he did nothing to resist as some imaginary hand pushed him down into a seated position. He felt Kei's back pressed against his, obviously overcome with Celebi's spell as well. His eyes felt heavy and his lolled on his shoulders.

~~ ~Zatch was standing in a thin sheet of glass. When he tried to take a step, it cracked and threatened to give way beneath him. When he looked up, it was black; down, however, it was a brightly lit scene. There was a boy, somewhat familiar, sitting in his knees and coloring. His tiny fists were clenched over the crayon as he bore down as hard as he could and scribbled angry lines in the paper. Zatch wondered what he could be upset about until the muffled shouting came closer.

...how are we supposed to be married if you are with your pokegirls everynight! I am beginning to think you rather spend time with them!" "Do not be ridiculous, this is my job!" "No this is a hobby you have teisted into some sort of adultering fantasy life and I refuse to be apart of it any more." There was a clattering sound like dishes being mishandlrd and then silence. "What are you saying Fumio?" "I-I am saying...that I am leaving. I have already made arrangements." The child was standing now, pressing his cheek against the door, Zatch could see tears in his dark brown eyes. "You are not taking my son." The masculine voice growled softly. "Don't worry." she said coldly, "I am not. I do not want the burden of this life anymore. You can have everything-even Zatch...especially Zatch." "Fumio, you do not have to-we can work this ou-Fumio!" There were footstsps that sent the boy scrambling back to his crayons and the door swung open. A woman with long black hair stormed out, ignoring her sorrowful son. "Mama..mama!" He ran over and clutches the bottom of her flower print dress.

It was then that Zatch realized this was not a dream, But a memory he had locked away long ago. Zatch dropped to his knees and began to bang on the glass. "No!" he screamed, but just like that night the woman was deaf to her son's pleading. Zatch could not let her go-not again. He shouted and punched at the glass until it shattered and dropped him into a pool of freezing cold water~~

"I think he has a concussion." Who has a concussion? And why was this person speaking so loudly. "Zatch..Zatch, come on wakeup." He did not want to, he was happy just where he was. He groaned when someone shook him. "Don't die on me, Z." He wasn't dead. Not yet at least. "I think I saw his eyes flutter, give him some more water." A plastic ring was pressed to his mouth and the cool liquid wet his tongue. He sputtered, but opened his mouth for more. "That's it." The voice soothed. He was able to open his eyes now, and a blurry face loomed over him. "Ah-he is alive!" Zatch blinked a couple of times and realized the blinding light in his eyes was Kei's hair reflecting the morning sun. "I thought you had died for sure." He said matter of factly, "But you just fainted." He helped Zatch into a sitting postition and Offered him the rest of the bottle, which he accepted. "Thanks." "No problem." Kei sat back on his knees and folded his arms hehind his head. "We lost a half day." He told Zatch, "Hitoshi spent the night patching us up." He waved his arm to show Zatch the fresh bandages that met just above the elbow. "Where his Hitoshi?" Ugh, his head was killing him. "He is overthere."He nodded over his shoulder and Zatch leaned to see. At the very edge of the rocky terrain, Hitoshi was knelt and staring at something below. His arm was badages tight and splinted with a stick so it could not be moved. "The Golem made an indention in the side of the hills when he rolled, It is all smoothed over and Hitoshi thinks it will be easier to climb down through it. You know, since we are all incapacitated." Kei was trying to liguten Zatch's mood, but at the mention of the pokemon the events of the night before returned. He moaned loudly and pressed his face in his hands. "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah-I just..need to sleep." There was a sigh, "Well there is no hope of sleep right now. Hitoshi needs to get the girls to a poke vet asap-we all need a doctor, for that matter." He squenched his eyes and prodded at Zatch's head. "Those bandages won't last long." Zatch pushed his hand, "What about Hanako?" He would never be able to erased the image of her from his mind. Kei hesitated and he leaned in, there was a spark of wonder in his eyes as he whispered. "Celebi-she brought Hanako back to life."

A/N I realize I do not follow the pokegirl rules to the t, but i wanted my story to be more than just about sex. so I decided to combine the idea with action and humor of pokemon. Celebi do not bring people back life, only plant life and other Celebi. And well..Hanako is a plant right? Just a hot one :)

Bye, C U L8er with Chapter 6: See you at Chantix!


End file.
